


Душегуб

by kittymara



Category: Dandelion Wine - Ray Bradbury, Ray Bradbury - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, General, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта ночь шепчет на ухо долгожданное откровение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душегуб

Овраг, словно острый нож, разрезает город надвое. В черной раззявленной ране нет жизни. От нее веет могильным холодом, смрадной мертвечиной даже в самый разгар лета. Но Овраг хитро маскируется, имитирует живое дыхание: обрастает травой и цветами, привлекает на помощь лягушек, сверчков и светлячков. Взрослые верят фальшивой картинке, но дети видят правду. Местные мальчишки уверены, что именно оттуда выходит на охоту Душегуб. Лавиния Неббс с ними согласна. Вот уже десять лет она тоже видит истинное лицо Оврага.  
Каждое полнолуние Душегуб бродит по округе, томимый нестерпимой жаждой, и оставляет за собой тела задушенных девушек. Они разные, очень разные. Высокие и миниатюрные, стройные и пухленькие, блондинки, рыжие, брюнетки и шатенки. Объединяют их мертвые пустые глаза, прикушенные языки, нежные шеи с черными пятнами и выражение нечеловеческой муки на искаженных лицах. Зато тела буквально пропитаны невинностью, тихим покоем, омыты чистым лунным светом. Тела по-настоящему прекрасны.  
С каждым годом мертвых девушек находят все ближе и ближе к Оврагу. Как будто нити, связывающие Овраг и Душегуба, укорачиваются. Словно они прорастают друг в друга, постепенно становясь единым целым.

Эта ночь шепчет на ухо долгожданное откровение. В Овраге лежит мертвая Элизабет Рэмсел. Душегуб осмелился и скормил ее тело Оврагу, возложил серебристую рыбку на алтарь прожорливого идола. Наконец-то жертва принесена по всем правилам. И Лавиния понимает, что ей необходимо оказаться дома в безопасности и одиночестве. Но приходится идти с подругами в аптеку и в кино. Приходится проживать кучу мелочей, совершенно не значимых для нее, но необходимых для других. Надо, чтобы люди видели ее этой ночью.  
Последующие события сливаются в сплошное серое пятно, в котором с чудовищной скоростью мелькают короткий полицейский допрос, дрожь Франсины и острый запах ее страха, приторный вкус конфет из аптеки, осторожная ласка ветра, запутавшегося в платье, черно-белый экран в кинотеатре, нарядные манекены в витринах магазина, гаснущие огни в домах, пустые машины возле тротуаров, гулкое эхо шагов за спиной, панический бег по Оврагу и пульсирующее биение сердца. Быстрей, быстрей, быстрей. Лавиния убегает от надвигающейся смерти, от знания, от правды. Понимая, что это бесполезно, она все равно вкладывает в последний отчаянный рывок все оставшиеся силы.

Ножницы ставят жирную финальную точку. Они вспарывают лимонадный аромат ночи и впиваются, проворачиваются в теле незнакомца. Входят с легкостью, как остро заточенный нож в масло. Горячая кровь бьет фонтаном, льется на ее руки и заливает платье. Кажется, весь дом залит кровью. Запах забивается во все поры, горчит на языке, и это невыносимо. Не-вы-но-си-мо. Смерть не должна быть такой безобразной. Она должна тихо хрипеть, отражаться серебром в угасающем взгляде, нежно бликовать в лунном свете.  
Лавиния тщательно моет руки, намыливая каждый палец. Потом переодевается в чистую одежду и идет в спальню. Закрывает дверь и приближается к большому зеркалу. Наконец-то она совсем одна.  
Мальчишки рассказывают, что у Душегуба черные волосы и зеленые глаза, сверкающие в темноте. Они уверяют, что он бледный, высокий и костлявый как скелет. Они не ошибаются только в одном. У него в самом деле длинные белые пальцы, ловко управляющиеся с шелковым шнуром. И в полнолуние Душегуб использует пальцы Лавинии, чтобы принести очередную жертву и накормить ненасытное нутро Оврага. Теперь и Лавиния посвящена в их маленькую тайну. Она больше не пустой неразумный сосуд. Она — добровольный сообщник. Она — верный адепт.  
— Привет, — глядя в зеркало, говорит Лавиния и осторожно прикасается к своему отражению.  
Душная тьма накрывает ее с головой, и наступает долгожданный покой. Теперь не надо бояться, она попала домой. Лавиния закрывает уши ладонями и слушает пение сверчков.


End file.
